Caesar
|sekundär= |fertigkeiten = |stufe = 30 |baseid = |refid = }} , geboren unter dem Namen Edward Sallow,Dialog mit Joshua Graham in Honest Hearts ist der charismatische Anführer und Gründer der Caesars Legion. Er ist der selbsternannte "Sohn des Mars", ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Anhänger der Apokalypse und, auf Grund seines Geburtsortes Boneyard, Bürger der RNK und zugleich ihr erbittertster Feind. Er dient als zentraler Gegenspieler für drei Enden in Fallout: New Vegas. Hintergrund Ursprünge Edward Sallow, später bekannt als Caesar, wurde 2226 geboren. Seine Familie lebte in der Nähe des Boneyard im ehemaligen Kalifornien. Als er 2 Jahre alt war wurde sein Vater von Raidern ermordet und er und seine Mutter mussten den Boneyard verlassen. 2231 fanden sie auf ihrer Flucht das Heiligtum der Anhänger der Apokalypse, die den intelligenten Jungen gerne aufnahmen. Er erhielt eine kostenlose Ausbildung und wurde ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Anhänger. Sein Spezialgebiet war die Anthropologie und die Linguistik. 2246, im Alter von 20 Jahren, wurden er und Bill Calhoun, ebenfalls ein Anhänger der Apokalypse, nach Osten geschickt, um stammesspezifische Dialekte zu studieren (im Nachhinein sah Caesar dies als reine Zeitverschwendung an). Er wurde angewiesen sich mit einem Mormonenmissionar namens Joshua Graham zu treffen. Sie reisten mit einer neunköpfigen Expedition in ein Gebiet, welches früher als Arizona bekannt war. Bei dieser Expedition entdeckten sie auch einige antike Bücher über Rom. Während er schon zuvor einige grundlegende Fakten über die Antike wusste, warfen diese Bücher neues Licht auf einige Details. Er las zuerst "Die Geschichte vom Verfall und Untergang des Römischen Reiches" und dann Julius Caesars eigenes Tagebuch, das persönliche Notizen seiner militärischen Eroberungen enthielt. Caesars Leben veränderte sich nach der Lektüre und sie stellte den Ausgangspunkt für seinen großen Plan dar. Er beabsichtigte, das Tagebuch als Vorlage zu verwenden und mit den Stämmen eine Armee nach römischem Vorbild aufzustellen, um so wie sein großes Vorbild Julius Caesar zum Feldherr und Imperator über ein Großreich aufzusteigen. Er ging korrekterweise davon aus, dass die ungebildeten Stämme nicht wissen konnten, dass er nicht der echte Caesar ist und sein angestrebtes Rom lediglich eine Kopie einer längst vergangenen Zivilisation sein würde. Aufstieg zur Macht Irgendwann im Laufe des Jahres 2247 wurden Calhoun, Graham und der junge Caesar vom Stamm der Schwarzfüße gefangen genommen, um von den Anhängern der Apokalypse Lösegeld zu erpressen. Zu dieser Zeit war der Stamm mit sieben weiteren Stämmen im Krieg, den sie allerdings zu verlieren drohten. Gegen den Willen seiner Gefährten weihte Caesar den Stamm der Schwarzfüße in die Kunst der Kriegsführung ein, nachdem er Zeuge eines ihrer Kämpfe mit einem der verfeindeten Stämme wurde. Er zeigte ihnen wie man Gewehre reinigt und wartet, wie man mit kleinen Einheiten operiert, den eigenen Sprengstoff herstellt und lehrte sie die Grundsätze des bewaffneten Kampfes und der Militärstrategie. Durch seine Hilfe gewannen die Schwarzfüße den Krieg und wählten ihn zu ihrem Anführer. Schon bald setzte er das Konzept des totalen Krieges bei allen Stämmen um ihn herum ein. Diese Taktik war eine ganz neue und erschreckende Facette seiner Strategie und formte den Kern der Legionstaktik. Sie besiegten ihre schwächsten Gegner zuerst und versklavten viele der wehrfähigen Überlebenden. Frauen und Kinder ließ Caesar töten oder versklaven. Mit den neuen so gewonnenen Kriegern füllte er die Reihen seiner Armee wieder auf und attackierte den nächsten Stamm. Überraschenderweise hatte Joshua Graham beschlossen, Caesars rechte Hand zu werden. Er wurde dann als Legat Malpais bekannt. Während Calhoun zu den Anhängern zurückgeschickt wurde, um sie zu informieren, was Caesar getan hatte, wurden die anderen sechs Expeditionsmitglieder auf Befehl des selbsternannten Imperators ermordet. Caesar formte seine Legion aus den Stämmen, die er entweder erobert hatte oder die sich aus Angst vor der Vernichtung ergeben hatten. Er wählte das Konzept des Römischen Reiches für den Aufbau seiner Legion. Die Vernichtung der Stammesidentitäten war längerfristig deren Strategie der Vereinigung. Zu diesem Zweck wurde die Gesellschaftsstruktur der besiegten Stämme zerstört und Familien- und Freundschaftsbande zwischen den Stammesangehörigen systematisch abgeschafft. Der einzige Bezugspunkt eines Legionskriegers war der Codex der Legion und seine Treue galt von nun an einzig und allein Caesar. 2250 ernannte sich Caesar selbst zum Sohn des Mars, des römischen Gottes des Krieges und gründete fünf Jahre später seine erste Hauptstadt in den Ruinen von Flagstaff. Zusammen mit dem Legaten Malpais nutzte er seine Macht, um noch mehr Stämme in der Region der Legion einzuverleiben. Seit Jahrzehnten kämpften sie und assimilierten weniger bedeutende Stämme, löschten Stammesidentitäten aus und gestalteten eine massive, fanatische und loyale Armee, die in Caesars Augen das Ideal einer postapokalyptischen Gesellschaft verkörperte. Ab 2274 hatte er die meisten Stämme im nördlichen Arizona, dem westlichen New Mexico, dem südlichen Colorado und des südwestlichen Utahs erobert und er wurde bekannt als der "Eroberer der 86 Stämme". Die Legion hatten nie eine größere Niederlage zu verkraften, bis zur Konfrontation mit der RNK. Krieg mit der RNK Die Republik Neukalifornien hatte die zweifelhafte Ehre von Caesar als würdiger Gegner anerkannt zu werden. Er sieht den Krieg gegen die RNK als letzte Herausforderung, bevor er sich als absoluter Herrscher über das Ödland bezeichnen kann. Ähnlich wie sein großes Vorbild und Namensvetter Julius Cäsar, der schließlich mit seiner Armee den Fluss Rubicon überquerte und Rom gewaltsam eroberte, sieht Caesar den Colorado River als Grenze und die RNK als die letzte Bastion, die ihn von der Unterwerfung des gesamten östlichen Amerikas trennt. Nach dem erfolgreichen Angriff auf einer der wichtigsten Festungen der RNK, Fort Aradesh, marschierten die Legionstruppen unter dem Ober-Befehl von Legat Malpais gegen die Garnison der RNK am Hooverdamm, um so die strategische wichtige Stellung zu erobern und einen Brückenkopf zur Überquerung des Colorado Rivers einzurichten. Dieser Angriff wurde bekannt als erste Schlacht am Hooverdamm, in der Legat Malpais bzw. Joshua Graham zunächst die Oberhand gewann. Graham konnte die RNK Verteidiger zurückdrängen und seine Truppen überquerten den Hooverdamm. Die Mitglieder des 1. Aufklärungsbataillons und RNK Ranger führten daraufhin einen taktischen Rückzug nach Westen durch und verschanzten sich in Boulder City. Graham, der die Situation falsch einschätzte, führte seine Truppen direkt nach Boulder City und so in einen Hinterhalt der RNK. Die Ranger und Scharfschützen der 1. Aufklärung schalteten aus der Entfernung gezielt die Offiziere der Legion (vor allem Zenturionen und Dechanten) aus, so dass die Legions-Truppen ohne Befehlshaber dastanden und in Unordnung gerieten. Graham war nicht in der Lage, seine Strategien den neuen Gegebenheiten anzupassen und entschied sich die Legionäre trotz der erlittenen Verluste weiter gegen die Ranger vorrücken zu lassen. Er konnte nicht ahnen das die Innenstadt von Boulder City von der RNK mit Sprengstoff versehen und vermint war und so führte er seine Streitkräfte direkt in die Falle. Als die Legion in die Stadt einzog, detonierte der Sprengstoff und die RNK fügte der Legion so schwere Verluste zu, dass ihre Offensive stoppte. Die RNK ging nun ihrerseits zum Angriff über und drängte die Legion, die ohne Führung der Offiziere und mit schrecklichen Verlusten total demoralisiert war, über den Hooverdamm nach Osten. Caesar war sehr verärgert über das Scheitern des Legaten und statuierte ein Exempel an ihm. Die Prätorianer-Garde übergoss Joshua Graham mit Pech, steckte ihn in Brand und warf ihn in den Grand Canyon. Ab 2281 hatte Caesar seine Macht im Westen wiederhergestellt und griff langsam nach der Stadt New Vegas. Die Legion setzte ihren Krieg mit der RNK über alle Regionen fort und zerstörte mehrere RNK Basen (wie Ranger Station Charlie und Camp Searchlight), was die Soldaten der Republik zunehmend demoralisiert. Philosophie Neben der Angst vor militärischen Niederlagen ist Caesars größte Sorge, dass man ihn als Betrüger entlarvt. Die meisten Mitglieder der Legion, sogar die Loyalsten unter ihnen, ahnen nicht, dass die Kultur der Legion auf dem Inhalt eines Buches über das untergegangene Rom gegründet wurde. Sie glauben stattdessen, dass Caesar vom Kriegsgott Mars persönlich die Anweisungen zur Führung der Legion bekommt. Caesar hat die gesamte Legion auf sich eingeschworen und sie führen jeden seiner Befehle ohne Frage oder Widerspruch aus. Er ist der alleinige Anführer und somit allein für das Schicksal seiner Anhänger verantwortlich. Caesar hat sich bisher um keinen Nachfolger gekümmert und es ist zweifelhaft, ob ein solcher das Reich der Legion dauerhaft zusammenhalten könnte, da viele der Legion nur Caesar treu ergeben sind, nicht aber der Ideologie oder der Gesellschaft der Legion. Nach Caesars Tod ist nach Einschätzung vieler Experten der RNK davon auszugehen, dass sich die Legion in den folgenden internen Machtkämpfen um die Führung selbst vernichten und in verschiedene, sich bekämpfende Lager auseinanderbrechen wird. Dies ist auch Caesars Ansicht, der sehr wohl um die Gefahren seiner aufgebauten Herrschaftsform weiß. Dennoch hält er eisern an seiner Ideologie fest und ist der Meinung, dass keiner seiner Gefolgsleute als Herrscher in Frage kommt. Caesar hat sich mit Charisma, Intelligenz, Entschlossenheit und unglaublicher Brutalität und Menschenverachtung ein Reich erbaut, in dem er als absoluter Herrscher gottgleich verehrt wird und das gerade deshalb unweigerlich dem Untergang geweiht ist. Caesar weiß dies sehr genau, kann aber augenscheinlich nichts mehr daran ändern, ohne dass seine Macht eingeschränkt werden würde. Dieser Machtverlust würde ihn angreifbar machen. Er ahnt, dass es auch Anhänger in seinen Reihen gibt, die nur auf ein Zeichen von Schwäche warten, um seinen Platz einzunehmen, und so hat sich Caesar selbst zur Handlungsunfähigkeit verdammt. Dies bereitet ihm Sorge, da er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben keinen Ausweg aus einer Zwickmühle sieht. Infos *Der Kurier begegnet Caesar das erste Mal während der Quest "Gebt Caesar, was des Caesars ist". Hier kann der Spieler entscheiden, ob er den Rest des Spiels für die Legion bestreitet. *Auf Caesars Münzen steht vom Lateinischen übersetzt " Ewiges Reich" und " Frieden durch Krieg". *Caesar hat einen Gehirntumor. Es ist möglich diesen während der Quest "Et Tumor, Brute?" zu entfernen. Die möglichen Lösungen sind: *man kann die Geschwulst heilen, wenn man ein Medizinwert von mindestens 75 Punkten hat. *man kann Caesar durch ein "Missgeschick" töten, allerdings benötigt man eine Medizin- oder Sprach-Fertigkeit von mindestens 50 um sich heraus zu reden (ansonsten wird die Legion feindlich gesinnt). *Arcade Gannon in die Sklaverei verkaufen, der von nun an als Caesars Leib-Arzt arbeiten muss und ihn heilt. Galerie Caesar and guards.jpg|Caesar, von seinen treuesten Männern flankiert King of Clubs.jpg|Spielkarte aus der Collector's Edition Caesar.png|Ein Render von Caesar FNV_Legion_golden_coin.png|Caesar auf einer Münze der Legion (Aureus) Render Unto Caesar.png|Caesar und Vault Boy im Bild für die Trophäe/das Achievement für Gebt Caesar, was des Caesars ist caesar.jpg|Caesar Einzelnachweise en:Caesar es:César fi:Caesar fr:Caesar it:Caesar pl:Cezar pt:Caesar ru:Цезарь uk:Цезар zh:恺撒 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Honest Hearts nur erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Caesars Legion Charaktere Kategorie:Das Fort Charaktere Kategorie:Anhänger der Apokalypse Kategorie:Van Buren Charaktere Kategorie:Gegner